Fire
by erickatie
Summary: Some one that blames their misfortune on Oliver and Clark is back, and their getting revenge were it would hurt most.... Chloe and Lois......
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: I own nothing. I write for the fun and enjoyment of it. I know that I have some other unfinished work that I know a lot of you are waiting for me to finish, and I hope to sit down one day and write every one of them to a finish. I work 9-6 and I go to school, I have a screenplay that I am working on and a novel and I have a wonderful husband whom I love and adore. I will write all the other stories for you guys. Just be patient with me. I was thinking today and I got an ideal for this story, I hope that you like and review.

It was five in the morning and the alarm clock was playing a loud version of 'Jay-Z'. Chloe moaned as she rolled over to see the empty side of the bed. Oliver was sitting in the chair by the window, sliding on his shoes.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said, smiling over at her. "You sleep alright?" He made his way over to her, kissing her softly.

"Like a queen." She laughed.

He nodded with a grin. "Your one beautiful queen, Mrs. Queen."

"So where are you off too so early?"

Oliver stood up and walked over to the dresser grabbing his watch. Not the nice, expensive one that he wore daily, but the special one he had made for missions. Chloe hopped out of bed like a child at Christmas. She hadn't been in watchtower mode for months. Oliver had taken away all of her duties and gave them to Victor for the time being. It was totally against Chloe's will, but she gave in.

"You have an assignment don't you." She asked.

He looked down into her hazel eyes, that gleamed like the stars above. "Chloe, you really should go back to bed and get some sleep." He said as he lead her back over to the bed.

"Ollie, I am not two years old." She protested. "You treat me like I am porcelain or something."

He grinned. "This is porcelain." He said as his hand rubbed slightly over her belly. She was five months pregnant and Oliver didn't want to put any strain on her and the baby.

"I know, it's just I get so bored sitting here all the time."

"Go to the movies with Lois. Call her over and you girls have a party." He brushed her cheek. "That's why I bought you this farm next to the Kent's, so that you could be near family."

"I know and I am grateful, but I…."

Oliver swooped down and picked her up before she could say another word. "You're going back to bed, Mrs. Queen and that's final. You and my son are going to be safe." He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead and turned towards the door. "I'll see you later." He closed the door behind him.

* * * *

Chloe sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper as she drank her glass of orange juice. The kitchen door flew open and Chloe turned to see Lois with two big bags in her hands.

"Hey, cuz." She said.

"What are you up too?" Chloe asked as she walked over to the fridge to refill her glass.

Lois tossed the bags on the counter and began to unpack them. "Well, I was going to make this huge dinner for Clark tonight, you know for our anniversary. But he says that he has things to do with Ollie. Can you believe that? I mean does he know what he is passing up?"

Chloe chuckled. "Obviously not."

"Anyway, I thought that we could spend the day together." She tossed Chloe a muffin.

"Actually, Lois… I have something to do today."

Lois's smile faded. Was everyone abandoning her today? "Well, maybe I can go with."

Chloe took a bite of her muffin. She wanted to be alone, but she didn't have a choice. Lois was not the type to take no for an answer.

* * * *

Lois was surprised when she entered the watchtower. She had no idea that this place even existed, and especially that Chloe was the owner. She stood in the doorway looking with her mouth wide opened. Chloe just grinned as she entered and walked over to her desk. She rubbed her stomach and then turn to begin work.

"So why did you keep this place from me?" Lois finally said.

Chloe shrugged. "You never asked."

"This place is super cool." She begin to investigate.

"And totally off limits for a certain blonde." Victor said as he walked down the stairs.

Chloe sighed. She figured that Victor would be gone out on the mission with them. "Victor,"

"Chloe," His voice was deep and stern. "Oliver will have my neck if he finds out that you're here."

"Well, we don't have to tell him." She said getting back to work.

"Hey, Lois."

"Victor,"

Chloe's eyes got big. "Oh my…."

Victor and Lois walked around the desk to look at what Chloe was seeing.

"Is that…." Lois started to say, but the door behind her opened.

Everyone turned to see Lex Luther standing in the door way with a gun.

"Lex," Victor said, pushing both Chloe and Lois behind him.

"Well, well… the loves of Oliver and Clarks lives right here together. You guys make it so easy to be me." Lex said.

"I thought someone blew your sorry ass to the moon." Lois snapped from behind Victor.

Lex laughed. "Yeah, well a clone of me." He walked closer to Victor.

"Look, man. You should go." Victor said walking backwards pushing Lois and Chloe around the desk.

"I aint going nowhere."

* * * *

Clark and Oliver entered the Kent house. Bart and Dinah followed. Bart of course went straight to the fridge as Oliver and Clark sat their gear down on the counter.

Dinah sat at the bar grabbing a slice of pie from Bart.

"What a total waste. I was for sure he was there." Oliver said.

"We'll get him soon." Clark patted Oliver on the back.

The front door opened and a wounded Victor entered. His right arm was shredded exposing the wires within.

"Victor," Clark said as he and Oliver rushed over to him.

"It's Chloe and Lois." He was out of breath.

Oliver pushed Clark out of the way. "What about Chloe?"

"Lex showed up at the tower and Lois and Chloe were there."

"What?" Oliver said, confused.

"He shot Lois in the shoulder." He looked into Oliver's eyes. "Chloe is pretty bad. She is at the hospital."

Oliver's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He started toward the door. He paused. "Bart, Dinah, get Victor to Star City and get him taken care of. Then get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Clark grabbed Oliver by the hand. He knew if he used his powers they would be at the hospital faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat in the waiting room with tears swelling in his eyes. He hated to wait for anything, but the nurse told him to sit and wait for the doctor. She said they had to rush Chloe in for surgery. Oliver's hands balled into a fist as he pictured Lex hurting Chloe. He wanted revenge and he was going to get it. But at this moment in time he needed to focus on Chloe and the baby.

Clark took a seat next to Oliver. He offered him a cup of coffee, but Oliver waved his hand at the gesture. Clark sat it down on the end table next to him.

"How is Lois?" Oliver asked.

"She is a little doped up, but the doctor says that she will be fine. She was sleepy so I thought I would sit out here with you."

Oliver wiped at the tear that seemed to get away. "She wanted to help today. She wanted to go into watchtower mode and I told her no. I was trying to protect them and she wouldn't listen to me."

"She is pretty stubborn." Clark said. "And she's a fighter."

Oliver swallowed hard. He wanted to know what was going on and what was taking so long with Chloe. His heart began to race as he pulled his fist up to his mouth, till he could feel his teeth pressing into it.

Fade to past:

The sun was high in the sky as Oliver stood waiting at the wooden alter, covered in roses. His hands were clammy and his throat felt as if it was closing up. He had never felt so nervous in his life. He wasn't nervous about taking this huge step in his life, he was nervous that she would wake up someday and remember the man he was before he fell in love with her.

He watched as Lois walked slowly down the aisle. Her long brown hair layered in curls down her back. Her green, silk dress that hugged every curve. He smiled as she took her place across from him. He remembered the time when he thought she was the one, but he knew that he never loved anyone the way he did Chloe.

The wedding march began and Chloe and her father whom Oliver flew home just for the wedding began down the aisle. Chloe's soft, blonde hair shimmered beneath the sun. Her smile was just as bright. When her father placed her hand in his… he felt his heart rise, high into his chest. He knew there was no other place for them to be.

He felt Clark squeeze his shoulder, and he turned to see the best man at his wedding. Clark nodded towards the doctor who had just exited the doors. Oliver gathered all his strength and pushed his self out of the chair. Clark stood up behind him.

"Mr. Queen, I am Dr. Zolwiski. Chloe made it through surgery with little complications."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "The next forty-eight hours are critical. We will keep her in ICU so we can keep a close watch." He paused. "Mr. Queen, you should know that we did everything we could, but we couldn't save the baby."

It was then that Oliver Queen felt mortal. He felt like a man that could die. All the risk that he had taken all these years, they never made him feel that way before. He reached back for Clark's arm to stable him. His knees grew weak and he feel down upon them. His whole world crashed down around him.

Sorry so short! I will write more soon.


End file.
